


Короткая зима в Арденнах

by LowKeyLyesmith



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Angst, First Love, First Time, Historical, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Tender Sex, Tenderness, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowKeyLyesmith/pseuds/LowKeyLyesmith
Summary: "Война гремела за океаном, очень далеко, хотя и в Нью-Йорк доносились громкие ее отголоски. Юный Наполеон Соло, успешный ученик и любимый сын, мог - и должен был, по мнению родителей, - закончить учебу, сдать экзамены, поступить в колледж. Но вместо этого он бросил школу в пятнадцать лет, разбил сердце матери и всерьез разочаровал отца, чтобы пойти добровольцем на только что открывшийся Западный фронт."Зима, госпиталь, первая любовь. Мой взгляд на то, почему Наполеон Соло такой, как есть.





	1. Баловень судьбы

**Author's Note:**

> Очаровательно юный Наполеон https://i.pinimg.com/564x/1c/6c/5b/1c6c5b55ec006dc82027cc94afd26a5d.jpg  
> Если вы хотите увидеть Саймона, то вот https://i.pinimg.com/564x/10/0f/1e/100f1e91a02871742d0a831981c01b1f.jpg  
> Либо же не мешайте своему собственному образу ) 
> 
> Поскольку я честно постаралась привязать события текста к реальным событиям, то вот - Краткие исторические заметки: *Второй Западный фронт открылся в летом 1944 года высадкой в Нормандии (Наполеон попал на фронт уже после этого). *Арденнская операция длилась с 16 декабря 1944 по 29 января 1945 года. 16 декабря немецкие войска прорвали линию союзников в Арденнах, но уже к 26 декабря были вынуждены остановиться - сопротивление союзных войск усилилось, не хватало припасов и горючего. 1 января немецкая авиация действительно бомбила аэродромы Франции и Бельгии в попытке переломить ход операции в свою пользу. *Бомбардировка именно Льежа - это мое допущение. *25 апреля 1945 года произошла знаменитая Встреча на Эльбе: войска 1-го Украинского фронта объединились с 1-й армией США (в которой, по тексту, как раз и служит Соло), таким образом немецкие войска были окончательно расколоты на две части, и дело пошло к капитуляции. *Перемещение некоторых американских частей в Италию - мое допущение. Там как раз воевала британская, а не американская армия.
> 
> Моей бессменной Музе и мои замечательным читателям, которые вдохновляют меня думать над новыми сюжетами.

Война гремела за океаном, очень далеко, хотя и в Нью-Йорк доносились громкие ее отголоски. Юный Наполеон Соло, успешный ученик и любимый сын, мог — и должен был, по мнению родителей, — закончить учебу, сдать экзамены, поступить в колледж. Но вместо этого он бросил школу в пятнадцать лет, разбил сердце матери и всерьез разочаровал отца, чтобы пойти добровольцем на только что открывшийся Второй Западный фронт.

Потом его спрашивали — зачем, и Соло каждый раз врал что-то вроде «это был мой долг». На самом же деле, тогда он не считал это долгом, зато искренне верил, что его вклад в победу над фашизмом будет поистине неоценимым, грандиозным. Он стремился исправить что-то хрупкое, что вышло из строя в этом огромном мире, и точно знал, что способен на это. А еще — он жаждал приключений со всей неосмотрительной отвагой юности.

Фронт быстро и безжалостно расставил все по местам, но, как ни странно, не смог сломать Наполеона, как сломал многих храбрых мальчишек. Под проливным дождем, в холоде и грязи окопов, он улыбался так же светло, как дома, и верил в свою удачу. За первые месяцы на фронте она стала его тотемом и опорой, он молился Фортуне, как другие молились Триединому Богу, сжимая в дрожащих пальцах нательные крестики или по-детски сложив ладони, как на рождественских картинках. Да, Наполеон обожествлял удачу и одновременно был буквально влюблен в нее — как в женщину из плоти и крови.

И удача ответила ему взаимностью, когда перед самой операцией в Арденнах, где союзники потеряли двадцать тысяч убитыми и тридцать тысяч пленными, он слег с тяжелой пневмонией.

В жестоких условиях зимних Арденн это само по себе могло стать окончательным приговором, но ему и тут повезло. Сквозь пургу и холод обоз с ранеными и больными в рекордные сроки добрался до окраин Льежа, и когда Наполеон впервые вынырнул из липкого потного кошмара, вокруг было тепло, не свистел ветер, не ревели немецкие самолеты.

В глубине комнаты горел камин, это был единственный источник света, и высокий балочный потолок почти терялся в глухих тенях.

— Воды… — прохрипел Наполеон и сам не услышал своего голоса. Безо всякой надежды повторил: — Воды…

По дальней стене метнулась тень, и возле кровати появился человек. Наполеон едва мог двигать глазами от адской головной боли, поэтому белый халат с карманами — вот и все, что он увидел.

К губам приложили чашку, по подбородку потекло, он жадно глотнул пару раз и тут же закашлялся, захлебнулся, инстинктивно попытался сесть, но тело было будто не его и слушаться отказалось. Он судорожно заскреб ногтями по простыням.

Сильные руки рывком перевернули его на бок, и он смог откашляться, хрипя с каждым вздохом и сжимаясь от боли в груди. Теперь он видел еще и брюки, заляпанные грязью по краю, и тяжелые военные ботинки.

— Тихо, тихо, — сказали сверху. Голос был мягкий, успокаивающий. — Вот так. Порядок. Еще воды?

Наполеон не помнил ни что ответил, ни как его перевернули обратно на спину, — он мгновенно провалился обратно в жар и тревожные рваные сны.

В следующий раз он очнулся днем: камин едва тлел, голова болела меньше, и хоть сил не было совершенно, — смог перевернуться на бок самостоятельно.

В кресле у камина, уронив руку почти до пола, спал светловолосый мужчина. Ему вряд ли было больше тридцати, однако глубокие тени под глазами и в уголках рта добавляли возраста. Наполеон хотел разглядеть получше, но приступ кашля скрутил его и скомкал, как листок бумаги, и он вцепился в кровать, надрываясь до желтых кругов перед глазами.

Когда кашель, наконец, отпустил, Наполеон понял, что его держат, почти обнимают, прижимая к белому халату. Он вдохнул с трудом и болью, и в ноздри вплыл крепкий запах сигарет и менее резкий, но несомненный запах лекарств.

— Где… я? — спросил он тихо, пытаясь не хватать прохладный воздух ободранным горлом.

— Возле Льежа, — ответил мужчина, и голос гулко срезонировал в груди, к которой прижимался Наполеон.

— А… фронт?

— Не волнуйся. Пока далеко, дня два, не меньше.

Наполеон хотел спросить о многом: где его дивизия, что там с наступлением немцев, который сегодня день. Но вместо этого был вынужден просто дышать, радуясь каждому вдоху, давшемуся без судорог.

— Я доктор Саймон Брукс, капитан пехоты, тридцатый британский корпус, здесь отвечаю за госпиталь, — мужчина подбил подушку и прислонил к ней Наполеона. Тот растерянно обвел глазами просторную комнату. Кроме него, в ней никого не было: его кровать, единственная, стояла под необычным тяжелым балдахином, и небольшое окно было завешено такой же тяжелой портьерой.

— Дом старинный, большой, — пояснил капитан Брукс. — Тебя положили отдельно на всякий случай, чтобы не кашлял на раненых. Нас здесь всего восемь человек, остались только самые тяжелые, а обоз ушел в Немюр.

У капитана Брукса были соломенные курчавые волосы, рыжеватая щетина и странные глаза: светло-зеленые, прозрачные, с сильно опущенными внешними уголками, от которых при улыбке разбегались во все стороны резкие, глубокие морщинки. Улыбался он часто, почти с каждой фразой, но при этом все равно выглядел печальным.

— Рядовой Наполеон Соло, — прошептал Наполеон, протягивая дрожащую руку. Он не знал точно, как нужно приветствовать вышестоящего по званию, лежа в постели. — Первая американская армия.

— Я знаю, — ответил капитан, подхватывая ладонь и пожимая ее. — Твои документы здесь. Сколько, говоришь, тебе лет?

Наполеон честно поднял глаза, произнося твердое:

— Восемнадцать, капитан.

— Хм, — тот глянул на него, чуть прищурившись. — Ну ладно. И — можешь звать меня Саймоном.

Наполеон замялся. Он и без того довольно трудно приучал себя к военной субординации. Но Саймон Брукс улыбнулся так, что все лицо его расчертилось очаровательными подвижными морщинками, и сделал рукой неопределенный жест.

— Я больше врач, чем солдат. Хочешь, зови меня «доктор Брукс», но «Саймон» — будет проще. Есть будешь?

— Нет, ка… Саймон, — Наполеону в тот момент казалось, что он вообще никогда не захочет есть — только спать, спать, спать. Глаза начали закрываться сами собой, и он пробормотал: — Спасибо…


	2. Пристанище обреченных

Иногда во сне он чувствовал, как прохладная рука убирает со лба прядь волос, отирает лицо влажной губкой. Рука эта пахла сигаретами так остро, что он начинал кашлять. Тогда его гладили по плечам, будто успокаивая, — и кашель действительно унимался, и можно было спать дальше.

Дни шли, температура постепенно спадала, сон становился ровнее, и бодрствование — не таким муторным.

Он привык к тому, что Саймон откликается на его просьбы о питье, что он чаще всего рядом — дремлет в кресле или читает бельгийскую газету, вытянув ноги к огню.

Помощник врача, Айзек, привозил вести из города, и Саймон подробно пересказывал все, что удалось узнать. Изредка рассказывал и о себе: об учебе в Лондоне, о семейной практике в Хайгейте. Он понемногу расспрашивал и Наполеона, но не заставлял говорить слишком долго, чтобы не утомлять. Услышав о том, как истово Наполеон верит в свою удачу, улыбнулся печально и сказал: «Сохрани эту веру, чего бы это тебе не стоило».

***

Однажды Наполеон пришел в себя, а рядом никого не было. В камине ни искры, комната выстыла, за окном металась вьюга, перебивая и без того тусклый зимний свет. Вдруг возникло ощущение, что он остался совершенно один в покинутом доме.

— Саймон, — позвал он, и никто не откликнулся впервые за долгие дни его болезни. — Саймон?

Не раздалось привычных неровных шагов (Саймон хромал после ранения). Не было слышно ни звука.

Ни с того ни с сего навалился липкий серый страх. Наполеон сполз с кровати, шатаясь и цепляясь за неровную кладку стен, начал пробираться к выходу из комнаты. Пол ледяной, стены ледяные, а на нем только длинная рубаха, и босые ступни едва не свело судорогой от первого же шага.

В коридоре — длинной галерее с узкими окнами — тоже никого, и он поковылял вперед на подгибающихся ногах, до ближайших дверей, подергал медную ручку, она не поддалась, и он пошел дальше. В середине галереи Наполеон понял, что совсем скоро он упадет от слабости и что он здесь все-таки не один. Откуда-то донеслись короткие стоны, мужские голоса, потом болезненный крик — и он двинулся на эти звуки, как сомнамбула, сам не зная зачем.

За неплотно прикрытой дверью обнаружилась большая комната, натопленная и залитая непривычно ярким светом от нескольких ламп, и два мужчины в белых халатах склонились над столом, где кто-то бился и рвано стонал. Прислонившись к двери, почти сползая по ней плечом, Наполеон смотрел, как Саймон протянул перепачканную кровью руку, ища что-то вслепую в кювете справа от себя, а второй мужчина изо всех сил навалился на того, кто лежал на столе.

— Держи его, ну, Айзек, держи крепче!

Но тот растерянно смотрел через плечо врача, и Саймон обернулся тоже. На лице его мелькнуло раздраженное, почти злое выражение.

— Какого черта ты здесь делаешь! Убирайся! Вон!

Наполеон пошатнулся, едва не выпал в коридор, и поспешил убраться, как было велено.

Кое-как он прошел половину пути, а потом просто опустился на холодный пол под окном, привалился к стене и закрыл глаза.

Пришел в себя от того, что его поднимают, тащат, почти несут, и укладывают в постель. В комнате было совсем темно. Его трясло от холода.

— Поль, ну какого черта ты творишь? — спросила темнота голосом Саймона, и тон больше не был злым, а был мягким и укоряющим. — Где твои мозги, мальчик?

Не открывая глаз, Наполеон вдыхал запах сигаретного дыма и сжимал зубы, чтобы те перестали выбивать лихорадочную дробь.

Саймон ушел и почти сразу вернулся, сел на кровать и бережно взял его худые ладони в свои — крепкие и горячие.

…Наполеон проснулся. В тишине потрескивал камин. Саймон лежал, прижавшись вплотную, обнимая его со спины правой рукой. Он спал — Наполеон чувствовал равномерное глубокое дыхание. Тепло заполняло его — и от огня, и от чужого тела позади. Широкая ладонь была так близко к его шее, что невзначай, повинуясь неожиданному импульсу, он опустил подбородок и легонько потерся щекой о кончики пальцев. Дыхание за спиной сбилось.

Саймон осторожно выбрался из-под одеяла и встал, стараясь двигаться медленно и ровно. Наполеон обернулся к нему.

— Извини, что разбудил, — Саймон улыбнулся и коснулся его плеча. Добавил чуть неловко: — И прости, что накричал на тебя в операционной. Я не хотел… Был чертовски тяжелый день.

— Я сам виноват, — Наполеон отвел глаза.

— Зачем ты встал?

— Я… — господи, как по-детски, как глупо это прозвучит. Невыносимо стыдно, но он заставил себя договорить: — Я вдруг подумал, что все ушли. Что я один. Простите.

Теперь Саймон подумает, что он капризный мальчишка, который и пяти минут не может остаться один. А ведь в соседних комнатах лежали люди, которым внимание было куда нужнее.

Но Саймон сел на край кровати, глядя без всякого осуждения. Взял за руку.

— Я тебя не брошу. Мы останемся здесь вместе, пока ты не поправишься. Все будет хорошо.

Через пару дней Наполеону стало гораздо лучше, и это вызывало в нем одновременно радость и протест. Стыдясь признаться даже себе, он боялся, что Саймон перестанет приходить к нему так часто и больше не будет подолгу сидеть в кресле, делясь новостями и рассказывая о себе.

Страх оказался напрасным. Саймон, похоже, совсем не тяготился его обществом, а напротив, отдыхал рядом с ним, — поэтому и приходил часто, и оставался надолго. Уходя, предупреждал Наполеона заранее, будто был ему что-то должен. От этого становилось неловко, но очень приятно.

Наполеон уже понял к тому времени, что находится в госпитале для обреченных. Сюда привозили тех, кто не пережил бы дорогу до Немюра, а чаще всего — даже до Льежа. Сюда привозили умирать, и Саймон был приставлен к умирающим, чтобы оказывать им последнюю помощь. Он лечил неустанно, он оперировал — даже и не по одному разу, — пытаясь спасти каждого, в ком видел хоть малейшую возможность на выздоровление, но это было так же бессмысленно, как пытаться воскресить уже мертвых. После таких операций он приходил в комнату к Наполеону, снимал халат в бурых пятнах, оставаясь в помятой форме британского офицера, садился в кресло, закрывал глаза и погружался в долгое молчание.

Понятно стало также, почему Наполеона положили в отдельную комнату, подальше от остальных: несмотря на долгий жар и общее истощение, в тепле и покое он мог поправиться, и Саймон вцепился в этот шанс руками и зубами и выхаживал его с терпением профессиональной сиделки, кормил с ложки, обтирал и переодевал в сухое, не подпуская даже своего помощника. Видимо, это как-то примиряло его с бесполезностью усилий по спасению других пациентов.

Однажды Наполеон выглянул в коридор и увидел, как Саймон и Айзек спускают на первый этаж прикрытые простыней носилки. К закату за забором появился черный холм и простой деревянный крест на фоне белого снега, а Саймон пришел, пахнущий холодом, потом и сигаретным дымом, молча сел в кресло и закрыл глаза.

Двадцатого декабря в госпиталь с самого утра прибыл обоз, и Саймон снова ушел. Наполеон медленно оделся, вышел в галерею и долго смотрел в окно, как Айзек, Саймон и двое рядовых обозных стаскивают раненых на носилки и осторожно поднимают по высоким ступеням в дом.

Саймон не возвращался очень долго, и Наполеону мучительно хотелось узнать, что там происходит, но он не решался. Сидел и ждал, пока комнату не заполнили сумерки, потом встал и разжег камин неловкими, слабыми руками. И снова ждал и ждал, пока не уснул.

Проснулся от странного ощущения и не сразу понял, что Саймон смотрит на него из кресла у камина. Халат, в тревожных пятнах, был брошен на ручку кресла и спускался до самого пола. Наполеон сел на кровати.

— Что там?

— Немцы двинулись вперед. Не волнуйся. Еще немного, и все закончится, — ответил Саймон устало. — Все закончится.

— Много привезли?

— К нам — всего четырнадцать человек. Остальных — в Льеж и дальше.

— Вы уже закончили на сегодня?

Саймон горько рассмеялся.

— Закончил, да. Закончил.

Наполеон почувствовал, как что-то в нем ломается, стонет от нежности и жалости к измученному человеку в кресле. Он не знал, чем ему помочь. Как заставить его забыть о неизбежности смерти. Четырнадцати смертей.

— Саймон, — позвал он едва слышно. — Идите сюда.

Они легли вместе на широкой кровати, и теперь Наполеон обнял его со спины, погладил по руке, осторожно переплел пальцы. Саймон, кажется, даже дышать забыл, но потом — потихоньку, будто тайком — подтянул руку повыше. Дыхание тронуло кончики пальцев, и Наполеон замер в странном оцепенении. Губы коснулись легко, чуть щекотно. Он боялся шелохнуться, боялся выдать себя, а сердце билось оглушительно и больно.

Саймон поцеловал его пальцы, раскрыл сплетенные руки и дотронулся языком до центра его ладони. Наполеон вздрогнул и застонал тихонько, утыкаясь губами в светлые волосы на затылке. Саймон продолжал ласкать его ладонь влажными прикосновениями, и он непроизвольно прижался сзади, коротко дергая бедрами в такт каждому движению языка. Он дышал горячо и часто, то и дело касаясь светлого затылка, перебирая губами кожу над воротником.

Саймон скупо простонал в ответ на очередной поцелуй, а потом завел назад руку и неловко нашел под длинной рубахой его член.

Ощущения оглушили Наполеона. Он бы поверить не смог, что это будет так… так приятно? Так полно? Никто не делал такого прежде, и он не представлял, чтобы кто-то мог сделать так — кроме Саймона. Он не хотел никого, кроме Саймона.

Он толкнулся, хватаясь пальцами за широкие плечи перед собой, изогнулся и поджал ягодицы, застонав от невероятного, острого наслаждения. Саймон сжал ладонь крепче, и он кончил мгновенно, проваливаясь в водоворот ярких пятен и вспышек.

Придя в себя и немного отдышавшись, Наполеон услышал очень явное, все еще тяжелое, возбужденное дыхание Саймона, и осторожно положил ладонь ему на бедро, а через секунду несмело сдвинул ее туда, где член туго натягивал брюки.

Но Саймон перехватил руку, шепча: «Нет, Поль, нет, подожди… Не нужно».

Наполеон в растерянности замер и отвел ладонь. Саймон неловким движением встал с кровати. Сразу стало холодно.

Он явно собирался уйти, Наполеон видел это по всем движениями, по тому, как он отводит глаза, по тому, как ищет в карманах сигареты.

— Саймон… позвольте мне…

Тот вздрогнул, будто проглотив стон сквозь зубы — почти неслышно, почти неуловимо, можно только догадаться.

— Я могу, — упрямо повторил Наполеон, а потом торопливо добавил: — Хочу.

Присев на край кровати, Саймон посмотрел так, будто пытался что-то увидеть у него внутри.

— Не хотите — я не буду. Но по крайней мере не уходите.

Саймон коснулся его руки, погладил кончиками пальцев от запястья вверх.

— Я не уйду, Поль. Только выйду покурить. Сразу вернусь.

Наполеон ждал его, борясь со сном и считая секунды. Наконец, скрипнула дверь.

— Это была не одна сигарета, — пробормотал он сонно.

— Да. Не одна.

Саймон снова улегся рядом с ним, вытянулся на кровати, почти не прикасаясь, и Наполеон повернулся сам, чтобы видеть его лицо. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, долго, долго, пока Саймон наконец не потянулся к его губам.

Он целовал осторожно, неторопливо, и Наполеон, не зная точно, что делать, просто вдыхал сигаретный вкус и впитывал в себя ощущение мягких теплых губ, очерченных колючей щетиной. Он дышал тихо, боясь спугнуть то новое, что возникало в тот момент у него в груди.

Саймон отодвинулся и погладил его по щеке, будто вкладывая в этот жест всю нежность и неуверенность.

Наполеон взял его руку и прижал к сердцу. Он не знал, что нужно сказать или сделать, чтобы показать: он-то как раз уверен. Он уверен.

Тихо, как снег за окном, пришел сон.


	3. Малые голландцы

Они отпраздновали канун Рождества, если ужин из тыквенной каши и вяленого мяса можно назвать праздничным, — втроем в натопленной кухне, почти молча, скупо обменявшись традиционными поздравлениями. После ужина Саймон вернулся к раненым, Айзек принялся кипятить хирургические инструменты. Наполеон помаялся вокруг и придумал только вымыть посуду. Вот и весь праздник.

Он изо всех сил старался помогать Саймону, реализуя таким образом желание быть с ним рядом, но получалось первое время не слишком хорошо. Попытался принести воду из кухни в операционную, но ведро оказалось слишком тяжелым, он облил ноги и ступени, за что получил выговор от пробегавшего мимо Айзека. Выговор, как ни странно, звучал почти ласково: «Не таскай ничего, заморыш, без тебя справимся». Но сидеть без дела Наполеон не мог, поэтому спустился на заснеженный двор, выбрал из кучи наколотых дров два небольших полена и медленно поднял их в операционную. Потом еще два, и еще, и еще. До тех пор, пока от четвертого преодоления лестницы у него не закружилась голова.

Он отдохнул пару часов, а потом взялся снова. В этот день и в следующий он носил по два-три поленца в каждую комнату, где лежали раненые, занимая таким нехитрым образом несколько часов светового дня с получасовыми перерывами. Трижды он осторожно заходил в операционную, обходя занятого Саймона, подкладывал дрова в камин и уходил за следующей партией.

На закате Саймон перехватил его в коридоре. От голода и усталости кружилась голова.

— Пойди-ка приляг, — приказал он, забирая из его рук дрова. — Спасибо за помощь.

— Я могу еще, — запротестовал Наполеон, чувствуя, как пол качается под ногами. Правильно было послушаться, но он так хотел быть полезным, хотел выиграть для Саймона немного отдыха.

— Это приказ. Иди, — улыбнулся тот ласково. За такую улыбку Наполеон был готов отдать что угодно. — Ты много сделал.

Наполеон дошел до кровати и рухнул, как мертвый, не раздеваясь, не укрывшись одеялом и не разведя огонь в камине. Но когда он проснулся, красноватый свет освещал комнату, а на табуретке у кровати стояла тарелка с кашей.

От еды его едва не сморило снова, но он вскинулся, как только Саймон вошёл в комнату. Сон как рукой сняло.

Саймон последние дни, с самого прихода обоза, выглядел очень уставшим. Морщины углубились, щетина отросла в едва ли не бороду, а под глазами залегли темные круги. Наполеон подозревал, что он и не спит-то по-настоящему. Айзек не врач, просто обученный наспех сестринскому делу ходячий раненый, и помощь от него врачу не такая большая, как хотелось бы. А что делать? От Наполеона помощи еще меньше.

Саймон присел на край кровати и накрыл его руку своей ладонью. По телу разлились тепло и эйфория, от которой захотелось смеяться.

— Поль… Я хочу, чтобы ты окреп окончательно, а не пустил насмарку все лечение, — сказал Саймон строго, но потом все равно улыбнулся. — Хотя силы воли тебе не занимать.

Наполеон опустил глаза. Ему стало неловко. Саймон столько сделал для того, чтобы он поправился, а он разбазаривает отыгранные у болезни силы.

— Но я хочу быть вам полезным, — прошептал он, стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало твердо, а не жалобно. — Я так хочу что-то для вас сделать. Саймон. Пожалуйста.

Тот молчал так долго, что Наполеон всерьез испугался, что сказал что-то не то.

— В таком случае, у меня будет к тебе просьба, — наконец произнес Саймон задумчиво, и Наполеон перевел дыхание. — Как у тебя с историей искусств?

Наполеон покраснел. Раньше он соврал, что учится в колледже на отделении литературы, и, значит, точно должен был проходить и историю искусств. На самом же деле он с некоторым сомнением мог опознать картины эпохи Возрождения, поскольку у матери были альбомы с репродукциями. Но на этом и все.

— Не очень, — нехотя признался он. — Я, если честно, пропускал занятия.

Саймон посмотрел так удивленно, будто и представить не мог, что Наполеон на такое способен. Потом хмыкнул.

— Ну ладно, это ничего. Мне достаточно будет того, что ты умеешь писать, — он улыбнулся ободряюще. — На первом этаже есть комната, куда хозяева дома перед отъездом снесли все картины. Я, в некотором роде, отвечаю за их сохранность, хотя формально должен был приехать настоящий специалист. Но какой тут специалист, когда линия наступления до самой Франции… Короче, давно нужно было провести инвентаризацию, а мне совершенно, признаться, не до того. Ну, ты понимаешь.

Наполеон кивнул.

— Ничего сложного. Опишешь картины, насколько сможешь точно. Когда написана, кто художник — если это можно понять, конечно. А если нет, то просто — что изображено, какая рама, в каком состоянии. Все это следовало сделать при хозяевах, но тут была такая спешка: они уезжали, мы заселялись. В общем… — Саймон улыбнулся своей обычной открытой, но грустной улыбкой, — … все как всегда. Хотя бы с опозданием сделаем с тобой все, как следует.

От этого «с тобой» у Наполеона подпрыгнуло и заколотилось сердце.

***

Он думал, что комната с картинами будет… ну, пускай размером с «операционную» на втором этаже. А войдя, охнул.

— Да уж, нагрузил я тебя работой, — засмеялся Саймон, похлопывая его по плечу, а потом будто случайно не убирая руку. — Извини.

Это помещение было в три раза больше операционной и в шесть раз больше его комнаты. Вдоль стен стояли высокие стеллажи с книгами, а к ним были придвинуты картины: большие полотна — в человеческий рост и выше, а первым рядом стояли картины поменьше, до пояса или по плечо.

— Учить тебя, я думаю, не нужно, но все же: со всем здесь обращайся очень аккуратно. Камин зажжем, чтобы ты не замерз, но как закончишь — обязательно загаси, хорошо?

Наполеон кивнул, а потом набрался смелости и спросил:

— А что в них такого? — поймав удивленный взгляд Саймона, тут же исправился: — Нет, я понимаю, что произведения искусства, нужно аккуратно… Но список этот зачем? Специалист? Стояли бы здесь, мы же их не трогаем.

— Да, вижу, что историю искусств ты пропускал, — добродушно усмехнулся Саймон. — Пусть это не Леонардо да Винчи, но каждая такая картина все равно стоит больших денег. Не дай бог что-то пропадет, пока мы квартируемся, и хозяева об этом заявят, — будем отчитываться перед нашими бельгийскими союзниками, мало не покажется.

— Больших денег? — Наполеон обвел глазами темные портреты, какие-то тусклые пейзажи с маленькими фигурками людей. Сколько же это может стоить?

Саймон ткнул пальцем в один из дальних портретов.

— Видишь даму в накидке? Я не знаток, конечно, но если вдруг это окажется эпоха Северного Возрождения, то такая картина стоит в Лондоне… — он задумался ненадолго, — тысяч сто, не меньше.

— Долларов? — ошарашенно переспросил Наполеон. У него было чувство, будто он только что приоткрыл завесу в другой мир. Сердце забилось в странном предвкушении, а чего именно — он не знал и сам.

— Фунтов. В долларах не скажу. А что, уже продумываешь сделку?

— Что? Нет! Я не… — но тут же понял, что Саймон шутит, и перевел дыхание. — А откуда начинать?

— Да откуда хочешь. Это теперь твое рабочее место. Можешь начать по часовой стрелке от двери, чтобы ничего не пропустить. Давай-ка сперва разожжем камин.

…Когда Саймон встал от каминной решетки, отряхивая брюки, Наполеон торопливо схватил его за руку.

— Я хотел сказать… — он тоже встал и сделал быстрый шаг вперед, встал почти вплотную, — хотел сказать спасибо. Я знаю, как вы заняты, знаю, как устаете. Но мне нравится… быть с вами. И я… рад помочь хоть чем-то.

Саймон смотрел на него с какой-то поглощающей, затопляющей нежностью, и от этого у Наполеона подкашивались ноги. Он качнулся вперед, приподнялся на носки и осторожно коснулся губами губ. Саймон судорожно вдохнул, и звук был похож на короткое «ах».

Они целовались, стоя у огня и держать за руки, пол качался под ногами, и тепло разливалось по телу — от шеи вниз, до самого паха, а оттуда — обратно, вверх по позвоночнику.

Когда Саймон ушел, оставив его наедине со старинным картинами, Наполеон прижал ладони к лицу. Щеки пылали.

***

Он провел полную инвентаризацию за четыре дня. Записал все картины и статуэтки, что были в комнате, старательно описал сюжеты, как и просил Саймон. Каждый вечер он показывал ему записи, а потом они говорили об искусстве.

Наполеон был поражен, встретив человека, который может узнать картину, эпоху, художника по одному только словесному описанию. Саймон смеялся и говорил, что это заслуга Наполеона, мол, из талантливого описания и узнать не сложно. Но это, конечно, была неправда. Просто Саймон был куда образованней, чем семья Наполеона, а ведь он всегда считал отца и особенно мать весьма развитыми людьми. Не то, чтобы он удосужился проверить это раньше, но с матерью наверняка можно было поговорить об искусстве. Однако художника по словесному описанию она бы, пожалуй, не узнала.

Саймон рассказывал ему о Северном Возрождении, о фламандской школе, о ван Эйке. Наполеон впитывал каждое слово, потому что в устах Саймона это было неожиданно интересно. Он задавал вопросы и старался запоминать все, что тот говорит.

— Хочешь, съездим с тобой в Льеж? — спросил Саймон, когда работа была окончена. — Там есть замок, в нем должно быть много картин, если не вывезли, конечно. Скорее всего, там есть кто-то из малых голландцев.

Конечно, Наполеон хотел. С Саймоном он готов был поехать куда угодно.

На следующий день, первого января 1945 года, они взяли мотоцикл с коляской из гулкого деревянного сарая и за час по грязи и снегу добрались до Льежа.

Сердце Наполеона пело, хотя ему и было стыдно: ради него Саймон оставил раненых на Айзека, чего не делал до этого ни разу. Но Саймон выглядел веселым, ожившим, много шутил, то и дело заставляя Наполеона кашлять от хохота, и это значительно примиряло его с мучениями совести.

В замке было пусто и холодно, но смотритель охотно проводил их по коридорам, когда Саймон кое-как смог договориться на ломанном французском. Он, похоже, был горд, что английский офицер привез своего друга специально, чтобы показать произведения фламандской живописи, висящие в полутемных залах.

Наполеон вертел головой, присматривался, переспрашивал. Ему ужасно хотелось прикоснуться к картинам, он с трудом сдерживался. После работы в библиотеке у него сформировалось что-то вроде плохой привычки — невесомо трогать пальцами краску на холстах. От этого в подушечках пальцев возбуждающе теплело и покалывало.

После прогулки по замку они зашли в булочную и купили ароматного свежего хлеба. Саймон сразу разломил пополам маленькую булку и уговорил Наполеона поесть. Это определенно был лучший из дней за последние полгода.

Они были уже на выезде из города, когда завыла противовоздушная сирена.

Наполеон испуганно сжался — увлеченный, он и забыл о том, что фронт проходит совсем близко.

Раздался низкий гул. Вдалеке — но с каждой секундой ближе. Пешеходы на окраинных улочках припустили бегом, спеша добраться до укрытия.

Саймон увеличил скорость. Далеко впереди дорога ныряла под деревья, но до них нужно было еще доехать. В паре километров справа раскинулся военный аэродром. Даже издалека было видно, что там началось оживленное движение: запустились лопасти, забегали люди.

На головы им легла тень, Саймон чуть пригнулся, а Наполеон впился пальцами в борта коляски. Самолет заложил вправо, и через пару секунд тяжелый грохот разорвал воздух, накладываясь на вопли сирен. Уши забило ватой.

Бомбы падали на аэродром и вокруг него, самолеты союзников спешно поднимались в воздух; мотоцикл несся по дороге, разбрызгивая зимнюю слякоть, и оба седока каждый раз пригибались — от звуковой волны будто выламывало кости.

Саймон вдавливал газ до предела, сжимая челюсти, до тех пор, пока они не нырнули под деревья, и дорога не повела их в сторону от рева и смерти. Бомбардировка, все еще оглушительно грохочущая, осталась за спиной, и поверх разрывов стало слышно злое бойкое стрекотание — начался воздушный бой.

Только увидев на холме старинный дом, все такой же строгий и невредимый, Саймон слегка сбросил скорость и перестал так судорожно сжимать руль.

«Он бы не простил себе, — догадался Наполеон. — Не простил бы, если бы их тут накрыло, пока его не было с ними».

Пока они добрались до дома, бой, похоже, закончился. Немецкие самолеты прогудели далеко справа и ушли за Арденны. Наполеон перевел дух. В долгой зимней тишине госпиталя для умирающих, под защитой и опекой Саймона он забыл, как ревут самолеты, как воют, падая, бомбы, как фонтаном, на десятки метров вверх, взлетает разодранная земля.

Он не хотел возвращаться на фронт. Он бы остался здесь навсегда. Саймон научит его всему, что нужно, и он будет полезен не только в библиотеке, но и в операционной. Он будет каждый день смотреть, как Саймон курит на ступенях, а потом наступит весна, и они будут гулять в дальней роще.

Весь ужин (теперь он всегда ел внизу, как Саймон и Айзек) Наполеон молчал, не отрывая глаз от тарелки. Айзек пытался втянуть его в разговор, но в результате отвечать на все вопросы о Льеже и о бомбардировке пришлось Саймону. Наполеону было не до того. Его трясло, почти знобило от волнения, от необходимости принять решение. Он едва слышал, о чем говорят за столом.

К концу ужина решение он все-таки принял.

В комнате, вороша тлеющий камин, Саймон спросил:

— Что с тобой, Поль? Весь вечер молчишь. Что-то не так?

Наедине он всегда звал его Поль, на французский лад, слегка смягчая «л», и Наполеону это безумно нравилось.

— Нет, все хорошо. Просто… — он замолчал, смутившись.

— Что? — Саймон встал, отряхивая брюки.

Наполеон не знал, как сказать такое вслух.

— Ну же… — Саймон подошел вплотную к кровати, встал над ним и ласково подхватил пальцем его подбородок. — Я не понимаю.

Саймон смотрел на него сверху с вопросительной полуулыбкой. Наполеон прошептал что-то так тихо, что и сам себя не понял. Саймон наклонился пониже. И тогда Наполеон обхватил его руками за шею и потянул на себя.

— Хочу… — повторил он. — Хочу… с вами.

Саймон от неожиданности потерял опору на здоровую ногу, пошатнулся и почти упал сверху — Наполеон с трудом удержал его, и они вдвоем медленно завалились поперек широкой старинной кровати. От усилия Наполеон тут же закашлялся, и Саймон торопливо скатился с него и лег рядом.

Чтобы повернуться и посмотреть на Саймона прямо, Наполеону потребовалась вся его выдержка, но он все-таки сделал это, чувствуя, как неумолимо краснеет от корней волос до груди. Что, если Саймон вообще не хотел этого? Или хотел чего-то другого? Впрочем, Наполеон в любом случае очень смутно представлял себе, чего в такой ситуации могут хотеть два мужчины.

Саймон смотрел на него странно и неверяще, вглядывался в лицо, словно пытаясь отыскать что-то важное. Может быть, момент нерешительности. Поэтому Наполеон подвинулся ближе и, неотрывно глядя в глаза, пока взгляд полностью не расфокусировался, нашел его губы. Осторожно прижался закрытым ртом, потом несмело приоткрыл его и коснулся языком чуть обветренной горячей кожи. Саймон выдохнул, разомкнул губы и позволил ласкать себя короткими касаниями.

Наполеон никогда не делал такого прежде, он всегда только отвечал и никогда не проявлял инициативу. От того, что Саймон разрешает ему это, он чувствовал себя парящим над кроватью.

Он толкнулся сильнее, раздвинул зубы — и жар ударил по нему волной, когда Саймон ответил, и их языки переплелись.

Через несколько секунд он оторвался, чтобы набрать воздуха, и понял, что в паху у него туго пульсирует. Робко попытался расстегнуть верхнюю пуговицу брюк Саймона, и тот вздрогнул, перехватывая руку.

— Пожалуйста, — пробормотал Наполеон. — Пожалуйста, Саймон.

Саймон застонал сквозь зубы почти жалобно, когда ладонь Наполеона прижалась к его члену через ткань, и торопливо дернул в сторону пуговицы.

Наполеон осторожно пропустил руку под пояс и обхватил гладкий твердый член, надеясь ничего не испортить, не сделать больно, не разрушить удовольствия. Он ласкал Саймона так старательно и сосредоточенно, прижимаясь лицом к его груди, что едва заметил, как тот стянул с него штаны, немного, достаточно только, чтобы освободить член. Прохладный воздух коснулся разгоряченной головки, Наполеон вздрогнул, случайно сжимая пальцы, застонал приоткрытым ртом.

Саймона выгнуло, он снова перехватил Наполеона за худую кисть — пальцы легко сомкнулись вокруг запястья.

— Стой, Поль, господи, стой…

Он выкрутился из одежды в несколько судорожных движений и так же торопливо раздел Наполеона. Тот поежился.

— Сейчас, сейчас… — Саймон лег на него сверху, опираясь на локти, и натянул на обоих одеяло. Прижался к Наполеону, потерся бедрами, вызвав длинный удивленный стон. Пропустил руку между их телами и сжал в ладони оба члена. Наполеон дернулся, схватил его за плечи, уткнулся лбом в ключицу.

— Саймон… Саймон…

Тот в ответ качнул бедрами и двинул рукой, и Наполеон от этого вскрикнул, забился, охватывая его ногами.

— Тихо, тихо, Поль, мальчик мой, — зашептал Саймон, прижимаясь к его губам. — Все в порядке? Скажи мне.

— Да-да-да, — выдохнул Наполеон в ответ, толкаясь вверх, в ласкающую руку. Члены соприкасались горячо и плотно, он чувствовал, как контроль оставляет его тело, вот так — слишком быстро, когда хотелось, чтобы это длилось вечно.

Он опять громко застонал, даже не думая сдерживаться, и Саймон поцеловал его торопливо и жадно, пытаясь заглушить стон.

Они кончили почти одновременно: сначала Наполеон с приглушенными жаркими вскриками, а потом и Саймон — мучительно вздрагивая и сжимая зубы.

Он удержал себя на локте еще несколько секунд, а потом осторожно прилег на правое плечо Наполеона. Тот запустил пальцы в светлые влажные волосы. Саймон потянулся и поцеловал его в запястье с внутренней стороны — туда, где пульсировали голубые вены.


	4. Выбор помнить

За окном мело и заваливало снегом много дней подряд, и это создало особую тихую атмосферу в госпитале.

Наполеон полностью сменил Айзека на кухне, освободив тому больше времени для ухода за ранеными, а после готовки листал книги по истории из большой библиотеки, и заново, свежим, более осознанным взглядом рассматривал многочисленные картины.

Саймон приходил к нему каждую ночь, они ложились вместе под тяжелое одеяло и занимались медленным нежным сексом под завывание ветра и треск камина. Это были прикосновения, ласки, поцелуи, не более. Саймон нырял в темноту, к дрожащим бедрам, ласкал языком, а Наполеон стонал и извивался, запуская пальцы в его курчавые волосы.

Саймон берег его, как драгоценную статуэтку, не позволяя себе в постели ни единого «лишнего» прикосновения, и даже на откровенно провокационные просьбы отвечал улыбками и поцелуями.

Иногда Наполеон задавался вопросом, а не догадывается ли Саймон о его настоящем возрасте, но тут же убеждал себя: «Конечно, нет». Пусть тот называл его иногда «малыш» или «мальчик», но в этом не было высокомерия старшего. Только нежность.

Себе-то самому Наполеон виделся по-настоящему взрослым. Он всегда точно знал, чего хочет, и не хотел, чтобы Саймон думал о нем иначе.

Он был так влюблен, так окрылен, так счастлив, и ему не верилось, что это счастье конечно. Но все закончилось — быстро и скомкано.

В полдень 16 января на подъездах к дому затарахтел мотор, и усталый старший лейтенант 1-й американской армии спрыгнул в снежное месиво с подножки грузовика.

Он сухо распорядился, чтобы рядовой Наполеон Соло был готов к отъезду немедленно: 1-я и 3-я армии прямо сейчас вытесняют противника из Арденн, поэтому все относительно здоровые солдаты обязаны вернуться в строй. Они должны были заехать еще в два госпиталя в самом Льеже, собрать всех, кого успеют, а потом вернуться на фронт.

Больше всего на свете Наполеон хотел, чтобы Саймон вступился за него и оставил в госпитале, но понимал, что этого не будет. В левой руке старший лейтенант держал приказ, и в этом приказе судьба Наполеона была прописана до последней буквы. Никакой первой любви с капитаном британских пехотных войск в нем не значилось.

— Так точно, сэр. Дайте мне двадцать минут на сборы, сэр, — просипел он, деревянно вытянувшись по стойке смирно.

— Поторопитесь, рядовой. Времени у нас в обрез.

Чтобы собраться, Наполеону хватило бы и семи минут, но это был единственный — последний — шанс попрощаться.

На ватных ногах он поднялся на второй этаж, в комнату, которую называл теперь своей, и принялся укладывать вещмешок. Когда он уже затягивал веревку, скрипнули половицы в галерее. Саймон вошел стремительно, протянул ему документы, Наполеон машинально распустил завязки и сунул бумаги внутрь. Затянул снова и замер, глядя сверху вниз на собственные руки, казавшиеся странно чужими.

— Все, да? — спросил он севшим голосом и дернул мешок с кровати на пол. Повернулся к Саймону, протянул ему руку. — Спасибо.

Тот сгреб его в объятия, поцеловал торопливо и жадно, прижал к себе.

— Поль, пожалуйста, обещай мне… — заговорил он жарко. — Все скоро закончится, я уверен. Обещай мне выжить. Умоляю тебя. Я знаю, долг — это, безусловно, важно… Но если у тебя будет возможность не становиться героем — пожалуйста, не становись. Просто доживи до конца этой проклятой войны и вернись домой, к родителям, и обязательно стань счастливым. Обещаешь мне, Поль? Что?.. Ну что ты… Не плачь, малыш… Не плачь. Все будет хорошо.

Но не плакать Наполеон не мог. Он уткнулся в зеленую форменную куртку Саймона и рыдал, вздрагивая и цепляясь пальцами за его плечи, рыдал, как ребенок, горько и безутешно, и ничего не мог с этим поделать. Слезы просто лились из глаз, а тело трясло, как в лихорадке. Саймон прижимал его к себе, целовал в висок, шепча что-то ласковое и утешительное, и от этого его разбирало только сильнее, пока, наконец, после мучительно острого пика слезы не начали потихоньку иссякать. Он всхлипнул еще несколько раз, чувствуя, как Саймон гладит его по спине и плечам, а потом неловко отстранился.

— Обещаю, Саймон, — он шмыгнул носом и застыдился. Саймон протянул ему платок. — Буду… выживать.

Они спешно обменялись адресами на обрывках бумаги, которую Саймон принес вместе с документами. Почему-то раньше, хоть они и обсуждали это, руки не доходили. Теперь пришлось писать огрызком карандаша, склонившись над табуреткой. Наполеон сложил свою четверть листа в нагрудный карман и застегнул, чтобы не потерять, — дрожащими, непослушными пальцами.

— Пиши мне, договорились? Пока я здесь — точно буду получать, а потом — ну полевая почта-то работает, хоть и не всегда хорошо, — сбивчиво говорил Саймон, провожая его вниз по лестнице в холл, где ждал американский офицер. Айзек тоже был там, и Наполеон благодарно пожал ему руку на прощанье. Если тот и обратил внимание на заплаканные глаза и позорно опухший нос, то ничего не сказал. Промолчал и американец.

Наполеон смотрел из кузова грузовика, как удаляется дом на холме, как становится совершенно неразличимой фигура мужчины у ворот. Недавние горькие слезы каким-то образом притупили боль от внезапного расставания, и он чувствовал себя завернутым в толстое одеяло: ни звуки, ни движения извне не доходили до него полностью, но зато и изнутри было глухо, ватно, мертво.

Когда дом окончательно скрылся за деревьями, Наполеон прилег на скамью, подложил под голову вещмешок и измученно уснул.

***

«15 апреля 1945 года, Киль, Германия

Милый мой Поль, я сейчас на севере Германии; Монтгомери оккупировал Данию и продвигается вперед, и все мы надеемся, что немцы капитулируют перед его натиском. Госпиталь разместили в Киле, условия и снабжение тут получше, чем в Бельгии, но раненых слишком много, и мне отчаянно не хватает рук. Айзека отозвали в часть, а ко мне приставили двух сестер из местной больницы. Они хорошо справляются, но и втроем нам приходится трудновато.

…А еще — мне не хватает тебя. Надеюсь, что скоро все закончится, до Берлина уже рукой подать, и тогда мы встретимся с тобой в Нью-Йорке или Лондоне — где пожелаешь, мой хороший. В Лондоне, пожалуй, было бы ближе, но я не хочу отнимать тебя у родных. Представляю, как они ждут твоего возвращения домой!

Обнимаю, малыш, и пусть удача хранит тебя каждый день и каждую ночь.

Твой С.»

«26 апреля 1945 года, Торгау, Германия

Дорогой Саймон! Мы на Эльбе, и вчера встретились с 1-м украинским фронтом! Это значит, что немцы теперь разрезаны надвое и черта с два им удастся собрать силы. Они капитулируют, обещаю тебе, за пару недель — ну, пускай месяц! — капитулируют обязательно. До Берлина и с нашей стороны подать рукой, вот только я не знаю, попаду ли туда. Слышал, что мою дивизию перебросят в Италию — наши войска уже где-то за Флоренцией и им не помешает подкрепление для окончательного удара. И, если честно, я даже рад. Берлин Берлином, но ты столько рассказывал мне об итальянском Возрождении, что я просто не могу усидеть на месте, как мне хочется увидеть все это своими глазами. Микеланджело, Саймон, ты только подумай! Да Винчи! Галерея Уффици! Да я с ума сойду от огорчения, если придется вместо этого топать в Берлин.

…Прости, что пишу сумбурно — это от того, что победа так близко, и от того, что мы увидимся уже совсем скоро. Послушай, а может быть, мы встретимся в Италии? Ты покажешь мне все, что знаешь, я буду самым лучшим учеником в мире и все запомню. Не знаю, как найти на это деньги, но я что-нибудь обязательно придумаю.

Береги себя. Люблю.  
Твой Поль»

Ответа он не получил.

Зная нерасторопность и ненадежность полевой почты, он писал еще несколько раз, а после окончательной капитуляции Германии писал даже на домашний адрес, в предместье Лондона. Но писем от Саймона больше не было.

Как ни странно, Наполеон так и не навел о нем справок, хотя мог это сделать. Было больно думать, что Саймон бросил его, просто перестав отвечать на горячие влюбленные письма. Но гораздо больнее было бы знать наверняка, что капитан Саймон Брукс погиб в самом конце войны, по злой иронии не пережив последних ее дней.

Сердце Наполеона сжималось от мысли, что вся пресловутая удача могла достаться ему одному.

Поэтому он выбрал не искать, не узнавать, не слать запросы, а вместо этого вспоминать Саймона, свою первую любовь, горький вкус сигарет, волнистые волосы и всегда печальные зеленые глаза с опущенными уголками, — вспоминать с нежностью.

Только однажды, спустя пятнадцать лет, знакомый облик мелькнул в лондонской толпе, и Наполеон вздрогнул, впился взглядом в затылок человека в сером плаще: тронутые сединой на висках рыжеватые волосы, крепкие плечи, зонт в руке. А потом медленно отвел глаза. «Это не может быть он».

Судорожно сжав ручку кейса, сохраняя свое прикрытие, он просто прошел мимо с разрывающимся от боли сердцем.

А поздним вечером в гостиничном номере, запивая бурбоном тоску от неслучившейся встречи, он перебрал в уме ушедшее и снова принял то же решение, что и пятнадцать лет назад.

Он выбрал вспоминать свою короткую снежную зиму в Арденнах с теплом и благодарностью.


End file.
